


A Knight In The Bar

by tobiosbae



Series: Steve Rogers: A Hero (Both on and off the battlefield.) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Steve Rogers, Drunken guy harasses a young woman, No Means No, Other, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers puts an end to it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve was just enjoying his beer before this jerk shows up and starts harassing a young woman. Oh hell nah, not on his watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight In The Bar

Steve finds himself sitting on a leather stool at the far right-corner in a low-key bar nursing a bottle of cheap beer. He may not be able to get drunk but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy a drink from time to time. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he sees a drunk man harassing a young woman. Steve tips his head back and finishes his drink before getting off of his seat. He nonchalantly walks over to where the drunk man and young woman are. He casually drapes his right arm over the young woman's shoulders; he could feel her go tense under his arm. 

She looks at him with fear evident in her eyes, and in her right hand -that's distinctly hidden from view- she's tightly holding onto her pepper spray. Steve juts his chin forward and he glances at woman's right hand before looking her in the eyes and repeats the process until she finally understands that he isn't going to hurt her.

She slowly starts to relax under his arm.

Steve smiles softly at the woman before pressing a soft kiss on her left temple. 

"Sorry I'm late, sweetie," he says, looking right at the man with a hard glare. "No one was causing you any trouble, _right_." It wasn't a question but more of a not-so-subtle demand to the guy he's looking at. 

The guy looks between Steve and the woman before backing away slowly. "R-Right," he stutters out, leaving the vicinity altogether. 

Both Steve and the woman sigh in relief when the man leaves. Steve awkwardly drops his right arm from the woman's shoulders. "Er, I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable in the beginning of the charade we did." The woman bats a hand at Steve, puts her pepper spray back in her pocket, and grabs her discarded drink. She drinks it all in one go. "It's fine, you helped keep the creep away, which I'm thankful for. So, thank you." 

Steve smiles toothily at the woman and takes a seat to her left. He buys them both a beer, and they drink it in a comfortable silence. 

"Do you always help those in distress?" She abruptly asks.

Steve looks a her with a soft smile and raises his drink to her before taking a swig from it. She snorts and calls him a courageous knight, and he just takes another swig of his beer.

Neither confirming nor denying the woman's statement.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened......


End file.
